Annie and Abed
Abed and Annie share a friendship marked by occasional forays into role-playing. Depending on what persona Abed assumes, Annie has shown to be both attractive and attracted to him. The two share a kiss during the second paintball tournament when Abed role plays as Han Solo and Annie assumes the part of his Princess Leia. For now, the attraction is mostly played up as a running gag, and whether it's indicative of any deeper feelings between them is unclear. Regardless, the two still enjoy a solid friendship and even have a secret handshake. Abed is portrayed by Danny Pudi and Annie is portrayed by Alison Brie. Pairing history Season One In his freshmen year at Greendale, Abed invites a number of his Spanish 101 classmates, including Annie, to a study group. Abed seems touched that Annie considers him a good friend and helps her with her psych experiment. Later in the year, Annie shows a brief attraction to Abed while he is role-playing as Don Draper. '''Significant episodes': 1X4 Annie and Abed Indiana Jones DVDs.png First AbedAnnie Picture.jpg Annie and Abed secret handshake 1.jpg Annie and Abed secret handshake 5.jpg Annie and Abed secret handshake 3.jpg Annie and Abed secret handshake 4.jpg *"Social Psychology": Abed agrees to take part in a psychological experiment Annie is a part of . *"Physical Education" when Abed role-played as Don Draper and almost kissed Annie. *"Contemporary American Poultry": Abed creates a Chicken Finger Mafia with the study group with Annie's role being that of the "legman" who handles distribution of the food to other students. Season Two The sophomore year at Greendale sees Annie and Abed along with Troy breaking into Alan's office, becoming "Mean Girls" together and bonding over more role play. A Dungeons & Dragons game sees Annie assume the role of "Hector the Well-Endowed" who seduces the Elf Maiden, a character controlled by Abed in his role as Dungeon Master. At the end of the year, a paintball war pitting Greendale against City College sees them assuming the roles of Han Solo and Princess Leia. They share a long, drawn-out kiss in the library as paint rains down on them. Significant episodes: Annie and Abed Season Two.png Annie and Abed at Pierce's engagement.png Annie and Abed couch.jpg Annie and Abed paintball.png Annie and Abed kiss.png FAFPBM-Hanbed kisses Lieannie.png Season Three The third year at Greendale sees Abed inviting Annie to move in to his apartment with him and Troy, and Annie helping Abed to deal with his abandonment issues inside The Drematorium. Significant episodes: VSA Think of others first.png VSA I dont want to play anymore.png VSA Finding the real Abed.png VSA Blorgons attack.png Development In real life the actors portraying Annie and Abed, Alison Brie and Danny Pudi, are good friends and have even been referred to as the real Troy and Abed on set (http://cliqueclack.com/tv/2011/02/25/community-interview-alison-brie-danny-pudi/). The chemistry of the two cast members was also noted in a few interviews they did together (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyOYTEgzm2c) and when they guest hosted the G4 network's talk show "Attack of the Show" together (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxH2RjPt_BE). The pairing of Annie and Abed is not only a nod to this friendship but also to Community creator Dan Harmon's intentions regarding relationships on the show. He had stated in several interviews ([1], [2]) any pairing on the show was a romantic possibility. In one interview with the online entertainment news site Vulture , he discussed specifically the Annie/Abed kiss they shared in the Season Two finale "For A Few Paintballs More". He admitted the difficulty of an actual romance between the two characters and that the role playing between the two is a way for the writers to provide fan service. The fans of the duo get their moment while allowing a return to the status quo and keeping other romantic pairings viable. Category:Pairings Category:Community Characters Category:Community fandom Category:Abed Nadir Category:Annie Edison